


Journey of My Life

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat in the cape (briefly), F/F, Kara speaking Kryptonian, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning(after) prayers and sweet, Kryptonian declarations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to have Kara speak Kryptonian for forever. I used glossaries from old comics, and online resources to hopefully make it as authentic as possible. I struggled with the sentence structure, but I think I figured it out alright. Hopefully you agree, and enjoy it. (Hopefully you also think the English is alright.)

Cat luxuriated in the exponential thread count of her white sheets. True to her name, she rolled toward the light, basking in the morning sun as it warmed her bare skin. She ran a hand down her stomach, between her thighs where it still hurt a little, and hummed happily.

“Kara,” she murmured, burying her face in her pillow, unwilling to open her eyes and have the memories of the night burn up in the sunrise. Memories of strong arms and soft skin, blue eyes looking down into her own, sheltered in a curtain of golden hair. Hours of writhing and moaning. Screaming. Kara was insatiable. She didn’t need to sleep. Twice Cat was woken up by Kara’s tongue between her legs. She would come still half asleep, a hand loosely tangled in long, blond hair that tickled her thighs, and reminded her she wasn’t dreaming. 

Cat had never woken up feeling like this. So satiated, physically and emotionally. She knew nobody in her life before now had actually made love to her, but Kara didn't call it anything else. Her sweet, eager Kara, who put more emotion into one kiss, than Cat had received in her lifetime.

Cat stretched, and moaned. The bed reeked of sex. Of Kara. Cat realized with a smirk that she had the power to make Supergirl sweat. And pant, and be breathless as she whispered things in a language Cat didn't know, but didn't need to know to understand. The way Kara touched her made any language superfluous. 

“Kara,” she murmured again, reaching toward the other side of the bed. “Come hold me.” When her hand just found cold sheets, Cat finally opened her eyes.

“Kara?” she called out, sitting up, but got no response. She thought briefly that there may have been an emergency, but looking over the side of the bed, she saw Kara's cape still piled on the floor where it had landed the night before.

Cat untangled herself from her sheets and stretched, making her aware of all the other places that ached. She moaned again as she remembered some of the reasons why, running her hands through her tousled hair and shaking it out. She grabbed the cape from the floor, and wrapped herself in the soft material.

She made her way downstairs to the living room without hearing a sound. Even the kitchen, where Kara could usually be found, was empty. Maybe Kara liked to go for early morning jogs. Maybe a quick flight around the city, and she’d be back for breakfast. Holding the cape tighter, Cat headed back upstairs.

The sun was higher, brighter, coming through the wall of glass that separated the bedroom from the terrace. As Cat went to the sliding door, she spotted Kara in her pajama shorts and tank top, slightly obscured by the couch outside, and sighed in relief. Kara was kneeling in front of it, facing the sun, her eyes were closed, but her lips were moving. Cat watched through the glass. Every so often those perfect lips would stop and Kara would bow her head, and then she would lift it and start the process over. 

Cat watched, transfixed by Kara’s features in the morning sun. Beautiful, delicate, but made of steel. Cat opened the door quietly, unwilling to disturb the ritual, but unable to fight her curiosity. 

The language was the same as the one Kara had whispered into Cat’s hair, and against her skin all night. It was beautiful.

“I know you’re there.”

Cat bit her lip. “I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought you’d left.”

Kara remained kneeling, but looked over her shoulder, blue eyes opening. “Never.” She said, squinting her eyes to make room for her smile. “I like your cape.”

Cat smiled and walked across the terrace, hips swaying. “It looks better on my girlfriend.”

Kara’s eyes raked over Cat’s body, lingering on long legs. “It looks better on the floor.”

Cat shook her head, sitting on the arm of the couch. “You're too cute to pull that off,” she said, leaning over for a kiss. 

With a flash of super speed, Cat found herself being pushed down into the couch, the cape on the ground beside her, as Kara laughed and brushed her nose against Cat’s soft cheek. “I think I just did.”

Cat hissed, as a firm thigh pushed between her legs, causing Kara to immediately pull back, concern etching her features. Cat held her in place. “It's okay, darling,” she soothed, holding Kara’s face in her hands. “I'm just a little sore.”

Kara’s face clouded over. “I hurt you?” 

Cat cut her off. “Sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong. I'm not hurt. It’s a good sore.”

Kara didn’t seem to hear her, and she pulled away from Cat’s grasp to look down at her lover’s body. She saw bruises marring Cat’s hip where she'd held on too tight, and a bite mark on a slender shoulder where she'd lost control. “Cat, I'm sorry,” she barely managed, before her face contorted, and eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she breathed, as they started to fall. “I was so afraid of hurting you. I'm- I- I tried to be so gentle, and I still-”

Cat sat up, and pulled Kara back down, holding her as tight as she could. “Shhh, my sweet girl. You didn’t hurt me. I know you’re always so worried about it, but I feel wonderful. You made me feel wonderful. No one has ever touched me the way you do. Besides," she continued. "I think being sore, and a few bruises and a bite mark, are all signs of a very successful night of love making.”

Kara sniffed, her face buried in Cat’s neck. “You’d tell me if I really hurt you?”

“Have I ever shied away from telling you anything?”

Kara let out a watery laugh. “No.”

Cat wiped a stray tear off a rosy cheek. “And am I ever anything but honest with you?”

“Brutally, sometimes.”

“Exactly. So you know it’s the truth when I say that last night was the greatest pleasure I've ever experienced.”

“Really?”

“Yes darling. You were amazing, and if I could handle the sleep deprivation, I would love to wake up feeling like this everyday.”

Kara kissed softly along Cat’s collar bone, whispering something Cat couldn’t understand.

“Is that your language?”

Kara nodded, resting her head on Cat’s chest.

“What did you say?”

Kara smiled, as Cat played with her hair. “I thanked my gods for bringing me to you.”

Cat kissed the top of Kara’s head. “Do you pray every morning?”

Kara nodded. “To Rao, the creator, the sun.”

Cat tightened her hold. “Who are the other gods?”

“Goddesses, actually. Yuda, goddess of the moons. Kara, the goddess of my stars.”

Cat raised her eyebrows. “Kara?”

“The constellation I was born under, and named after. The goddess of beauty.”

“Very fitting,” Cat said, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

“Last night I thanked her over and over for you,” Kara said, lifting her head and running her thumb over Cat’s bare hip. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered. “I can’t believe I get to touch you. I can’t believe you let me.”

A moan was Cat’s only reply, as Kara started kissing up her neck to the spot behind her ear that made the rest of the world hazy, but Cat could still hear Kara’s whispers interspersed between licks and kisses. 

“What are you saying, darling?” She panted, her hands tangling in blonde hair.

Kara shook her head, and went back to kissing.

Cat took Kara’s chin between her fingers, and lifted her lover’s face until their eyes met. “Tell me.”

“It's just something I remember my father would always say to my mother. It's from a- it doesn't matter... It doesn't translate very well.”

Cat held Kara’s face in her hands. “We’ve discussed this. You don’t have to hide your feelings. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara closed her eyes. “You might.”

“I’m not, and I'm not going to send you away. You’re never getting sent away again,” Cat reassured. “Now tell me all the beautiful things you were saying.” 

Kara blushed and shook her head.

Cat ran her thumbs over rosy cheeks. “No? Too bad. You know, most girls swoon for French or Italian, but I’m not most girls. Cat Grant only swoons for off-world languages. Here I thought you knew one.”

Kara managed a chuckle. “I do.”

“Well don't make a girl wait, and lay some of that Kryptonian charm on me,” Cat said, kissing the tip of a perfectly freckled nose. “I’d say you’ve had great success with it,”she added, looking down at her still very naked body.

Kara blushed, and touched her forehead to Cat’s, before speaking softly. “ _Nahn zed w tynth. Nahn zed w bythgar. Zed i dhiviao nahn tiv divi. Nahn zed tiv guhlogh osh ehrosh. _”__

__Cat gave her a languid kiss when Kara finished speaking. “Am I to assume you just recited a poem depicting my beauty, or are you going to translate?” Cat asked with a smile, her thumbs still softly brushing over Kara's cheeks, knowing how much her Supergirl was reassured by even the simplest gestures. “I want to hear, and understand all the beautiful things you say to me.”_ _

__Kara took a deep breath, but only managed a whisper. “She is my lady. She is my queen. Her splendor is the light. She is the reason for the journey of my life.”_ _

__Cat smiled, and kissed Kara softly. “That was beautiful.”_ _

__Kara opened her eyes, blushing. “Yeah?” She asked, fidgeting despite Cat’s hold. She nearly brought a hand up to adjust glasses before remembering they were still sitting on the bedside table._ _

__“Yes. It was,” Cat reiterated, running her hands through Kara’s hair, and pulling them together for a long kiss that broke apart into smiles._ _

__“Kara,” Cat started, sobering slightly. “I need you to turn up your ears, or whatever it is you do, and listen and believe me when I say, I’m not scared by the depth of your emotions. You are, on occasion, insufferably sentimental, and absurdly romantic, and as much as I roll my eyes and shake my head, and even tease you...I love that this is who you are. You and all your Kryptonian courtship rituals. I love you. I love everything about you. So you don’t have to hide what you want to say in a language I don’t comprehend. No matter how sexy it sounds. Are we clear?” Kara just nodded, and laid her head down. Cat wrapped her arms around broad shoulders. “You’re the reason for the journey of my life,” she echoed._ _

__The radiance of Kara’s smile rivaled any sun, red or yellow. “I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on tumblr at supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com if you want to send me prompts or just shoot the shit.


End file.
